


Something About Vriska

by snailcat (KittoKattxx)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crushes, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pining, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Yearning, didnt figure it worth tagging in the relationships section, just a bunch of words of nepeta thinking vriska is pretty and wanting to kiss her, meowrails and katnep are mentioned but like only really as a vague analogy to comphet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittoKattxx/pseuds/snailcat
Summary: Sometimes, when Nepeta looks at Vriska, she feels angry.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Vriska Serket
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Something About Vriska

**Author's Note:**

> i am a nepeta kinnie and think vriska is very pretty and think nepeta and vriska should kiss so i wrote this
> 
> disclaimer: no actual kissing, just thinking about kissing

Sometimes, when Nepeta looks at Vriska, she feels angry. She feels angry at the unwise and impulsive decisions she makes, feels angry at the way she looks so.. so confident, without even trying! Feels jealous of her close relationship with Terezi. There’s something about Vriska that just gets under her skin somehow, without her even trying.

Sometimes she sees Vriska and her chest-- burns, hot, and she wants her attention. Wants to argue with her, wants to tell Vriska everything she doesn't like about her, wants Vriska to attack her and tell her everything wrong with her. Sometimes she thinks about how infuriatingly pretty Vriska is, her long hair, her pretty face, her cute lips…

She wants Vriska’s eyes focused on her and only her, wants to attack her deepest insecurities, wants to kiss her harshly--

And then Vriska is looking back at her with question and she looks away, flushed. How long was she staring at Vriska’s lips?

* * *

Sometimes, when Nepeta looks at Vriska, she feels pity. She feels a deep ache in her chest, looking at her. She doesn’t know Vriska all that well, hasn’t been friends with her for long, but something about her is just so… tragic. 

Sometimes she sees Vriska and her whole body aches to take her pretty face in her hands, tell her it’s okay, hold her with tenderness, help her fix her problems. Something about Vriska makes her want to spill everything to her, her secrets kept closest, things she’s never told even Equius. 

She finds herself thinking of piles, when she gets like this, thinking of what kind of things Vriska would like in her piles, thinking of what kinds of things she would tell her if she could..

And then she reels herself back in. Nepeta, you have a moirail! What are you thinking? You can always go to him if you need to talk about something! 

She knows this, but something about talking to Equius doesn’t… work for her. Doesn’t make her feel any better. Sometimes makes her feel worse. There’s just something about Vriska, that’s so different.

* * *

Sometimes, when Nepeta looks at Vriska, she feels love. She feels adoration for her, and is in awe. Vriska has been through so much, done so much, and is still so strong. She’s so cool, and so unwaveringly confident. Nepeta looks at her and her beauty and her vibrant personality that fills up the room and she wants deeply to tell her how she admires her.

Sometimes she sees Vriska and something in her chest is light and fluttery, she wants Vriska to think highly of her, wants to impress her, wants to hold her hand, wants to have Vriska look at her, cheeks flushed cool cerulean, wants to kiss her, wants to kiss all the pain and hardship away from her, wants to support her without end.

And then she snaps herself out of it. She can feel heat in her cheeks, and realizes with a start that she’s feeling flushed for Vriska. Somehow she just- hadn’t put it together before. She feels vaguely embarrassed.

It feels time to update her shipping chart.

* * *

Nepeta thinks, above all else, she wants to be important to Vriska, wants Vriska’s attention focused on her and only her when she walks in the room, wants to see Vriska’s pretty face, her vibrant personality and know that Vriska is hers, and she is Vriska’s, wants to break her down, wants to build her up, wants to comfort her, wants to infuriate her, wants to love her, wants to be her everything.

She doesn’t know quite what to do about it, exactly. she had a flushcrush on Karkat, but it wasn’t nearly so intense. She’s moirails with Equius, but the more she thinks about it the less she feels pale for him. In a way, this is her first REAL crush.

She can feel her bloodpusher in the back of her head, feels the lightness you get from a drop in her stomach, holds her head in her hands and groans. What is she going to do about this?


End file.
